This invention relates to dampers used to isolate sensitive equipment from vibration. More particularly this invention relates to a damper utilizing a cone and ball bearings having particular applicability in isolating audio and video equipment from ambient vibrations.
High end audio and video systems are most susceptible to distortion arising from vibration transmission. Mechanical vibration remains a substantial source of distortion in music and video playback and recording equipment such as turntables, compact disk (CDxe2x80x3s); digital video disks (DVDxe2x80x3s) and generally any equipment that has motors and/or rotating mechanisms. A long standing need exists for a better vibration damper.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a dramatically improved mechanical vibration damper. It is an object of this invention to disclose an inherently self centering and automatically leveling vibration damper which produces here before unavailable distortion free reproduction in audio and video equipment employing motors and/or rotating mechanisms. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a compact and efficient design for a suspended vibration absorbing platform. It is a final object of this invention to disclose a combination of a conical multi-ball bearing damper carried by a suspended vibration absorbing platform which is attractive and compact in appearance. This combination has been tested and has been shown to be substantially the best audio and video mechanical vibration damping available.
One aspect of this invention provides for a damper for isolation of vibration. The damper comprises: three ball bearings; a bearing support member having a sloping top side portion adapted to gently maintain the three ball bearings in spaced position when rollingly carried thereon; and, an equipment support member having a sloping bottom side portion seated on, and carried by a top side portion of the three ball bearings. When vibration moves the roller support member, the ball bearings roll and the equipment support member carried thereon remains relatively stable.
Another aspect of this invention provides for a suspended carriage for vibration isolation comprising: an upright tube having an open top portion and three spaced openings therearound; band suspension means positioned above the spaced openings; an inner suspended member having three outwardly projecting legs positioned to project through the openings in the upright tube; and, three bands each interconnecting the band suspension means and the projecting legs thereby suspending the carriage within the tube.